


This Biting Desire

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Magic-Users, POV Second Person, Unhappy Ending, mention of murder, none of them are fucking furriES C, past ambiguous relationship, why do i do so many of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if you ask him the right question, he'll answer. </p><p>Or maybe you just need to just let it be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Biting Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing more games as of late, which inspired this character?? who was supposed to stay as a side character? what is she doing with her own pov story
> 
> thank you [C](http://enjolraaaaaaaaaarse.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing thing for me.
> 
> [music choice](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=Lp28fkyELhI#Halsey_-_Trouble_\(Lyrics_Video\)), though lyrics don't really apply too much. it's not the same, really. i just like the tune, kinda fits

                That girl doesn’t know what she was talking about. And how could she? She doesn’t know him, will never know the way he laughs, the way his sharp, constant wit has a bite that stings worse than arrowheads if he plans it well enough. She doesn’t know jack shit.

 

                What does her opinion matter, anyway? You know the blood on those calloused hands doesn’t only belong to the guilty. Who is she to tell you what is and isn’t right with the filth that’s stuck so deep under her fingernails it’ll never find a way out? She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t know him. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

 

                She’s just a kid, anyway.

 

                You know what you did was right. For the best. He doesn’t hate you for it – he loves you.

 

                While your left hand clenches in a fist around your cloak, yanking it from your form without unbuttoning, you slide your right through his fur, over the top of his head, forcing yourself to keep your touch gentle with him. He presses up into it, rumble going through his body, and automatically the sound calms you, flushes away your anger and turmoil. Dropping your cloak to the floor and making a batting motion at it to get your magic to lift it away, you let him lead you to your bed, and it’s enough to tell you, yeah. Yeah.

 

                Doesn’t know what she was talking about.

 

                He climbs up, whuffs as he falls onto his side, watching you pick apart buckles and pull away your leather. You know how to take the stuff off without looking down at it as you do, so you stare right back as your hands work from memory. He blows air out through his nose, like he knows that you’re still thinking, eyes soft, but that wet mud brown you know so goddamn well, as he holds your gaze as if to tell you to spit it, like he would’ve so many years ago.

 

                Goddess. The things you’d do to hear his voice again.

 

                You drop your armor to the floor and crawl closer to him on the bed, reaching up to trace fingers up his muzzle, tucking them behind his ears when they smooth down the fur on the top of his head. He watches you, doesn’t move, but the muscles above one of his eye twitches like the lift of an eyebrow. It makes you sigh, faint and quick, more like a push of air instead of a laugh than anything else, and you pull back to flop onto the bed beside him. Even if he seemed comfortable, he immediately moves to stretch out over your bare stomach, head tilted back and up to keep his eyes on you.

 

                You twist your fingers into the fur by his shoulder and absently mess with it as you think out how you want to ask. It doesn’t matter how you say it, you know, because there’s no way he’d answer, but it’s something you used to do when he wasn’t, well, a wolf in your sheets, and sometimes it’s nice to just pretend and live in the past, just a _little_.

 

                “Do you want me to let you go?” You ask and fuck, his ear twitches when your voice cracks. You tip your head back, close your eyes and try not to squeeze them tight enough that you’ll see spots when open them. You count to ten, under your breath, to make sure that when you continue with what you mean that your voice isn’t so soft that it gives away the answer that you’re hoping to hear.

 

                Not that it matters. He always knows just what you are thinking, what you always wanted, knew just how much his answer would always mean to you. And though so many things have changed from the moments like those, back then, this one thing probably hasn’t.

 

                You don’t look at him. “I could release you. Put you to rest finally. Do you want that?”

 

                As expected, he doesn’t give any response to that, as if you hadn’t said anything at all, but you don’t say anything, sit quietly, still, for half a minute, just in case.

 

                There’s not even a thump of his tail.

 

                Your breath is shaky, there’s a lump in your throat, and your eyes burn with effort to not spill. Even if they’re dry, you bring a hand up to rub over them with the heel of your palm, one eye before the next. Your other hand flattens atop his fur, not petting, not twisting, just there. This time, like any other time after you asked a question of him, he doesn’t do anything but lay, as if comforting you would be some kind of response that he isn’t willing to give.

 

                But that’s okay, you think, as you wave your hand in the air to dim the candles around the house. It was stupid of you to expect anything of this. His lack of response clearly agrees.

 

                Still doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Sharper than an arrowhead, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing tumblr](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> comments/kudos mean so much! thank you for reading!! have a great day!


End file.
